Seven Minutes in Supernatural
by Maypup1598
Summary: Sam texts you over to a party after the last day of school and you don't realize that there was going to be booze. (First fanfic. Pls tell me if I did anything wrong. Thanks! )
1. Chapter 1

*BUZZ* Your phone quietly vibrated in your pocket. You gulped as Mrs. Dundy walked by, eyeing you. You smacked led nervously, although, it was the last day of school and you knew she couldn't do anything about a simple text message. She frowned snottily and walked on by. You got out your phone and read the message.

*FROM: Sam Winchester ~ hey. wanna come over after school? Dean + I are having a party over here. Bring your fav bracelet or something... c u there.*

You smile and hit reply.

*TO: Sam Winchester ~ sounds gr8! can't w8. c u there.*

The last bell rang and you grinned. You happily ripped all your papers in half and threw them in the air. You finally got home and started getting ready for the celebration.

"I wonder if (spn/b/f) will be there..." You caught yourself daydreaming and you mentally smacked yourself. "Really (y/n)? Really?!" You finally got yourself dressed in a violet dress that definitely compliments your curves.

*TO: Sam Winchester ~ on my way there now. c u n 5.*

You got to Sam and Dean's house and Gabriel opened the door.

"Hello, sweets." He said with a mischievous smirk.

"Hey Gabby." You said as you walked into the house. There was a sudden burst of cheering when you walked into the main room.

"Oh, crap," You thought. "They're all drunk!"

"Hey, (y/n). What took you so long?" Dean slurred out.

"Yeah!" Some of the other guys shouted while Gabriel tried to grab your butt. You blushed furiously and smacked his hand away.

"Awww, (y/n). Don't be that way!" Gabe murmured quite loudly.

Sam finally climbed up onto the coffee table and yelled, "Okay! Listen up! We should play a game. Anyone have any party favorites?" EVERYONE started talking all at once again. "Hey, HEY. HEY!"

*silence*

"Raise your hands?" A few hands went up and a few games were listed. Then, Lucifer spoke.

"I have a game." Everyone stared and shifted uncomfortably and quietly. "I believe the humans call it the, 'seven minutes in heaven."

First Dean, then Gabe, then almost everyone else grinned drunkenly.

"Perverted idjits..." You thought.


	2. Silver Pocket knife Dean Winchester

Sammy held out one of Bobby's old hats and every male put in an item of their own that they could distinguish easily. They blindfolded you and spun you around so that you were disoriented. You reached in and you could hear several guys hold their breath. You finally found something and grabbed a smooth, cold object. You pulled off the blindfold and looked at it. A pocket knife? Judging by the looks on everyone's faces, you had picked either Sam or Dean. Dean took the knife out of your hand and smirked.

"I think that's mine." You frowned nervously and headed to the closet, but on your way there, you tripped over Sam's ridiculously long legs, falling strait into Dean's arms.

"You okay?" He looked down at you, concerned.

You blushed and nodded."Yes, I think so..."

"Alright guys, you know the drill, seven minutes only. SEVEN." Gabriel said irritatedly and closed the closet door, locking it also.

*few awkward seconds*

"So..." You began to say but you got cut off by a pair of warm, soft lips that hummed when you squeaked in surprise.

"That was...wow..." He went back for another kiss while you started to unbutton his shirt. You moaned when you realized he was unzipping your beautiful violet dress. You two were so into the moment, you both didn't realize the door was unlocking itself. (It needed some handiwork.) Next thing you know, you two were falling through the door into a small crowd of people.

*flash*

A camera? You looked up to see a grinning Sam holding a camera. Yup, a camera. Your face flushed and you quickly zipped up your dress and situated yourself. Dean stood up with you and whispered in your ear, "Shall we finish this after the party?"

(_This chapter is dedicated to my Dean-crazy bestie, Amy. _:P )


	3. Paper Crane Sam Winchester

Sam held out one of Bobby's old hats and every male put in an item of their own so that they could distinguish the outcome easily. They blindfolded you and spun you around so that you were disoriented. You reached in and you could hear a few guys hold their breaths. You finally found something angular and thin in some places. You pulled the blindfold off and looked at the object.

"A paper bird?" You said and you knew who's it was immediately. Sammy grinned excitedly and opened the closet door for you.

"A paper crane, actually." He winked at Dean before closing the door.

*few awkward seconds*

You finally spoke up, "So, uh, Sam?" You blushed furiously as you asked, "What do you wa-" He put his finger to your lips and you silenced at once. He took his finger away from your lips and gently cupped your face, bringing it closer to his. After what seemed like forever he finally kissed you, sending shivers up your spine.

"Damn, he's a good kisser..." Your thoughts rattled throughout your head. At your thinking, you moaned into Sam's mouth. He chuckled and moved downward to...

"Sammy! Stop teasing!" The childish man beamed up at you. He got on his knees and continued down, and you ran a hand through his brown hair. He finally reached his destination and you yelped. Then, Sam-

"Hey gu-" Castiel started to say and Dean snapped a photo. Sam immediately jumped up and ran after Dean, saying that he's going to kill him. Meanwhile, you fixed your clothes and received awkward glances from Cas, who was, in fact, blushing like a madman. You smiled sheepishly and went back into the main room to play another round.

"Well," You said, out of breath. "That was fun."


	4. Blue Fabric Castiel

Sammy held out one of Bobby's old hats and every male put an item of their own in so that they could distinguish who was picked easily. They blindfolded you and spun you around so that you were disoriented. You reached in and you could hear several guys hold their breaths. You finally found something and grabbed a silky, thin object. You pulled off the blindfold and looked at it. Fabric? You looked around and you saw every man smirking in the room. Except,...

"Go get her, Cas!" Dean told him. Castiel, in fact, had a redder face than a fire truck. You weren't much better. You started heading to the closet, but you hit your knee on the coffee table. You hissed in pain and Castiel was immediately at your side. He keeled down and you squealed when he picked you up bridal style. Dean did a thumbs up at him and then, you two were finally in the closet. He set you down on the floor and healed you.

*VERY awkward couple of seconds*

He finally broke the silence. "You know,... we don't have to do anything... if you don't want to..." You could still see him blushing and you smiled kindly.

"Do you want to do anything Cas?" You asked sweetly. His eyes grew wide as your dress sleeve started to slip down your arm. "Cas?" You followed his eyes to your chest and laughed a little, slipping your other sleeve down your arm. You straddled his lap and caressed his face with one of your hands, your other at his shirt, unbuttoning it rapidly. He finally leaned in and kissed you fiercely, and you could tell he had been wanting to do that for awhile. You removed his shirt and trench coat, leaving only his tie and his bare, muscular chest.

"Cassie?" You whimpered and you reached your free hand back, trying to unzip your dress. He, of course, happily obliged and removed your whole dress. He stopped for a second and admired you, smiling as he continued kissing you. You grounded your hips onto his pant covered ones and you painted, desperate for friction.

*FLASH*

Your eyes flew open and looked at the door to find Sam and the others, except Dean, gawking at the two of you.

Dean was grinning when he said, "Each and every one of you owe me ten bucks."


	5. HERSHEY'S Kiss Gabriel

Sammy held out one of Bobby's old hats and every mall male put in an item of their own so that they could distinguish who got picked blindfolded you and spun you around so that you were disoriented. You reached in and you could hear a few guys hold their breaths. You finally found something that was smallish, hard, and cold. You grabbed the item and pulled off the blindfold, looking at the particular item. A HERSHEY'S kiss? You rolled your eyes and looked at the grinning Gabriel. He stood up and snapped his fingers. The both of you were immediately in the closet, in the dark.

You slid down the wall and sat in a nervous bundle of a ball at the bottom. Gabe sat down next to you and wrapped his arms around you, comforting you. You leaned into his shoulder and his body tensed suddenly. You jerked back as if you thought it was an invasion of personal space. He started to stroke your hair and the both of you relaxed again, putting your head back on his strong shoulder. A few seconds later he shifted his body angle towards you and you couldn't take the tension in the air anymore. You kissed him. Hard.

"Mmr?!" He suddenly said surprisingly. You pulled away, and you thought you had gone too far.

"I-i'm so sor-" He cut you off with an equally rough kiss and you groaned. You suddenly found yourself on his lap, your legs wrapped around him, pushing against him.

"You are so cute when you're turned on, (y/n)." He smirked and chuckled, then he snapped again and both of your guy's clothes disappeared. Leaving both of you in only your underwear. The sudden change made you gasp and Gabriel took that chance to leave a mark right below your right ear, completely visible for the others to see. You moaned loudly and lightly scratched his back.

*flash*

You looked up to see a frowning Sam with a camera.

"You know, you could have gotten decent first..." He grumbled and walked off.

Gabriel snapped and your clothes were back on.

"We are going to finish this later." He whispered seductively into your ear, making you blush a bright pink. You nodded and headed back to the main room for another interesting round.


	6. Symbol for Love Kevin Tran

Sam held out one of Bobby's old hats and everybody put in an item of their own so that they could distinguish who got picked easily. They blindfolded you and spun you around so that you were disoriented, just for giggles. You put your hand in the hat and you could hear several people hold their breaths. You finally found a piece of paper or something. Pulling off the blindfold you observed the writing on the small piece of paper. You have off a confused look and looked up, trying to find Kevin to ask him what in the world the symbol meant.

"(Y/n), I think he's in the bathroom..." Sam said with a small smile.

"I'll take his turn!" Dean yelled.

"Oi, no you won't!" Crowley yelled back at Dean.

"Neither of you will be going," Castiel boomed at the both of them and they both sat back down. "Ill go."

"OH HELL NO!" Balthazar tackled Cas and you ran into the closet by yourself. A few minutes went by and you could hear tables breaking before someone came into the closet with you. You looked up and saw Kevin breathing heavily from a recent adrenaline rush. He sat down next to you and a few seconds later, you both were laughing at the ridiculousness of the level of drunk the others were at. The laughing stopped and you suddenly had the urge to rub your legs together. Kevin looked down and smirked at the sight of your actions. He leaned in and kissed you gently, as if you were made of thin porcelain. You kissed back softly, moaning quietly so the others didn't hear.

Kevin pulled away. "I'm sorry, I just don't know what came over me and why i-" You put your finger to his lips that were slightly swollen.

"Its okay, Kev. It's not like I disliked it..." You took your hand away from his mouth and you kissed him again, him underneath you. He snaked him arms around you and pulled you down onto him, you just over his stretching pants. You shrugged off both of the sleeves of your dress revealing more of your shoulders and neck. He took that as a cue to leave a small mark on your neck, claiming you to be his. You didn't realize at the time, but the fighting stopped and everyone was wondering where you two went. They suddenly knew where you went when you let out a small mewl.

"Kev,..." You groaned as he unzipped your dress. Sam grabbed the camera and gave a small nod to Gabriel, who had a small trick in mind. (As always.) He flashed himself into the closet without opening the door and you and Kevin scrambled to opposite sides of the closet.

"Having fun?" Gabe asked with a smirk and a tilt of his head. He snapped and the door disappeared.

*flash*

Sam grinned and you ran after him with one of the knifes you always keep in your bra, just for an emergency. You threw it at him and pinned him to the wall by his flannel shirt. You asked Castiel for his angel blade and he handed it to you. You threw it and you pinned his other side to the wall, barely missing one of his fingers. You went back to the trashed main room and sat down on the now broken couch.

"Well," Dean huffed. "That was fun."


	7. Author's Note

OKAY, sorry about this but I'm not gonna be around for awhile so I wont be making any NEW chapters anytime soon. Any questions or requests while I'm gone, just private message me and I'll get back to you ASAP. Thanks for reading this! Bye! :D


End file.
